


Draconic Sunshine

by DeathhunterAshi



Series: Unworldly Connections [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Master/Servant Friendship, Some Blood Mention since 100 was dark as all hell, Some Spoilers for FGO, Whoops Siegfried has a son now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathhunterAshi/pseuds/DeathhunterAshi
Summary: After the event of Saving the world and future from Yamigeddo, Gao grows bored after Drum leaves for Dragon World permanently. Following Kuguru Uki’s advice to try Summoning a Buddy instead, he summons the Dragon Slayer Siegfried but not the traditional one from Legend World- The titular Heroic Spirit from the Throne of Heroes. Despite his confusion he promises to protect his Master to the end, though all again Gao wants is to become stronger with him and accept that he wants to be friends rather than Servants. Will the light of the sun bring about a new confidence and happiness to him? Or will the sight of the Heroic Spirit bring a war unlike one known before to Cho-Tokyo?





	1. Card 1: Summon

Card 1: Summon 

When Kuguru told Gao that he could summon a Monster from another World with a special ritual, he was ecstatic at such news! His friends knew how hard it’s been to part ways with his first Buddy Drum, but as the Champion of the Gaen Cup and Savior of the Worlds- Gao Mikado knew he had to get a new Buddy. It was in his blood to Buddyfight! Although he was supposed to keep this whole thing under wraps, the purple haired girl gave him plenty of advice on how and when to do it. 

Since Tasuku was busy with his Buddy Police duties and his mom would likely say no, the red and black haired boy snuck out of the house and went deep into the forest where Sengoku Academy was only a few miles from. The roughest part of actually making the ritual was getting the Summoning Circle right and not lopsided with the chalk. (He’s bled enough times fighting thugs and in Disaster Fights that the sight of his own doesn’t bother him as much as it should) 

Kuguru gave him what was called a catalyst to put in the middle of the circle and chant “fill” five times. Mana wasn’t an unusual thing as the other Worlds made up for Earth’s depleting supply, a feat that would sometimes cause strange reactions when Buddyfighting but nothing too fatal....usually. Though when the burst of light and Prana draining from him, it was sheer will that he was able to continue standing as his eyes involuntarily shut. 

What appeared before him was a man taller than anyone Gao knew, with white hair that went down to his back and silver armor that covered most of his person. But the thing that caught the Fighter’s attention the most was the man’s glowing tattoo and Draconic features, specifically the horns, wings, and tail. As if by nature, the man dropped to his knee and prostrated himself, glowing teal eyes looking deep into yellow. 

“Saber Siegfried. I have come in response to your summon. Please give me your order.”


	2. Card 2 - Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegfried is summoned and feels more than a little concerned with his Master and recklessness towards Calling a Heroic Spirit.

Card 2: Master 

It has been a long time since Siegfried was summoned to a Holy Grail War. That last two times didn’t end up well at all, with being unable to speak but leaving his legacy to a young homunculus and saving humanity from being completely eradicated. He could tell this time around was different from the other times as well- with the Earth feeling more enriched with ley lines and a stronger connection to everything. 

But of all things he wasn’t expecting his Master to be a child.

His Master had dual colored hair and eyes as golden as the sun’s rays- he didn’t look to be any older than 12 and the beaming smile on his face showed it. Siegfried couldn’t understand; how was he summoned to someone so young?Yet the strong connection bound by his Prana would allow him to stay in this world even if something was to happen. His eyes narrowed, to let something happen to this child would be a stain on his vow to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. 

“Ah hey, you don’t have to bow down like that! After all, we’re Buddies now!” The boy’s words shook him out of his thoughts as he looked up at his new Master- he had a toothy grin on his face while holding out his bandaged hand to the dragon slayer. 

“I’m Gao. Gao Mikado, The Mighty Sun Fighter! Let’s get along well, Siegfried!” 

He looked up at the boy with clear confusion in his eyes; was this not a Holy Grail War? The way that he accented “Buddies” implied another meaning to the word, one that was different to the more intimate version. The Throne of Heroes gave him the information but in hindsight didn’t make sense.

Siegfried was summoned to be a fighting partner, a Buddy to Gao Mikado in a game known as Future Card Buddyfight. And he was far in the future, in 2030.


	3. Card 3 - Registration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gao and his new Buddy go back home, the Buddy Police scramble to find out what caused that massive burst of energy.

Card 3: Registration (Part 1)

Instead of notifying the Buddy Police that he had called a Monster to Earth, Gao quickly worked on cleaning up his mess and hurrying back home. He hadn’t expected to feel a sharp pain in his right hand that formed into a sun-like symbol, something that made him panic a little. Siegfried told him that it was a physical sign of their contract, a Command Seal should he do anything that Gao didn’t think was right or moral to make him obey. 

Gao got a uncomfortable look on his face and vowed not to use them at all. He’s seen enough of his friends hurt and manipulated because someone got control over them.

Finally finishing up the breakdown he felt lethargic and tired, a feeling he hasn’t felt since fighting for 72 hours straight and using the Future Force. Stifling a big yawn, he shouted in surprise when being suddenly swept off his feet by the white haired man. 

“Siegfried?! Oy wait wait, I can walk by myself!” Though at least being in the Buddy Monster’s (not Servant, he couldn’t call him a Servant) arms he could control his movement instead of being thrown over someone’s shoulder or carried by the scruff of his jacket. 

“We would get home faster if I carried you in my arms. You have School tomorrow, isn’t that right?” Siegfried’s response made him groan in turn; He knew he was going to be late if the exhaustion was hitting this badly, but the reminder that he had school didn’t make it any better. 

Gao ended up giving up and holding tightly onto the man’s jacket, not expecting to suddenly be rushed backwards as he began running at a near breakneck speed. The adrenaline pumped through him as he made a whoop of joy when they broke through the forest, the wind whipping around the two. At this rate they really would be home before dawn even started to break. 

————————  
At the same time as his Summoning, the energy meters at the Buddy Police Main Headquarters was going off the charts, putting the entire area into a state of emergency. Officers were trying to make sense of it while locating the exact area where the signal came from. 

“Signal Found! The area is just outside of Sengoku Academy in Cho-Tokyo! The signature is causing massive draining from the ley lines in that area....hold on a minute, the Mana signature lessened and is currently stabilizing.” The Buddy Officer looked almost confused as everything in that area started to go back to normal, save from the static making it unable to pick up a direct signal. Whatever this was, it was powerful. 

Commander I frowned at the sudden change, knowing that something like this wasn’t a normal state of events and it brought a familiar chill down his back. That amount of Mana could only be from a Summoning via usage of the Holy Grail Ritual. But something like that should be impossible-

The Greater Grail in Fuyuki has been dismantled for 26 years already, his godfather made sure of that.

The door to the control room opened as a young teen in a uniform ran inside with a serious expression on his face, red eyes glinting in surprise. 

“Commander I, what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Commander I/Ai has no canonical age so I placed him to be about 36 years old, which would make him just old enough to know about the Holy Grail War and who were the ones who dismantled it. In this universe since the existence of other worlds were officially recognized back in 1996 and the major shortage in Mana was solved, the Mages’ Association are a bit more lenient towards Magical and supernatural happenings.
> 
> More will be explained as this series goes on hopefully!


	4. Card 3.5: Registration (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gao introduces Siegfried to his friends and everyone has a different reaction from the other.

Card 4: Registration (Part 2)

Gao yelled in surprise while running out the door with a piece of roasted fish in his mouth and half his jacket on, panicking due to being almost an HALF AN HOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL. Chewing furiously while fixing his bandages and hat, he ran at full speed to Aibo Academy with his Core Deck case shining in the light. Siegfried travelled beside him in a invisible state as to not startle for being any unnecessary attention to the young boy, though the other half was a precaution in the off chance that an enemy could come after them.

He wasn’t stupid enough not to notice some of the scars that littered his Master’s body- some from training and a lot from fighting legitimately. And even if the boy was certain that a “Holy Grail War” was going to happen, you could never be too sure. 

With a heavy huff, Gao managed to get into class with relative ease since a certain banana haired Fighter was also sneaking in at the same time. Though he couldn’t concentrate on the lesson from bouncing around so much in excitement. He had a Buddy. He could FIGHT again. All he needed to do was to get reregistered and have Baku review over his deck. When lunch finally came around, he was finally able to get Siegfried to materialize and see everyone’s reactions.

Baku was surprised and quickly brought out his deck construction set.

Kuguru was shocked, glasses askew not 100% expecting Gao to actually do the Summoning ritual let alone actually summon something.

Tetsuya was bouncing around and congratulating him to a rhyme to a beat, Asmodai however had a different reaction- his hood shadowing a dark expression on his face. 

“Gao, how did you even- what did you USE for the ritual?!” 

“Eh? I might have taken some of the blood for a dish Obaa-San was going to make and a little bit of my own blood.” Siegfried’s head snapped over to his Master in shock. He hadn’t expected to hear that of all things. 

Kuguru sat down with a exhausted laugh, shaking her head at her friend’s recklessness. She was kidding when she suggested he do the ritual and wasn’t outright expecting him to actually do it. She’s seen personally what kind of negative things could happen to a unprepared Magus who tried out such a ritual without the Greater Grail. A bolt of fear went though her when realizing she could have doomed her friend to die or worse if he had failed the ritual. Uki Family Women were supposed to be really smart, but in that moment she felt so DUMB. 

“Gao...if you ever do something like that again without supervision, I’m going to punish you.” The dual-haired Fighter flinched back a bit in surprise, not because Kuguru threatened violence, but because the anger in her voice overlay an whisper of relief. 

“O-Ossu.” 

Sooner than they realized, the school day passed by and it was time to go home for the four friends and Buddies. They wouldn’t be going home to curfew though because Gao had to go to the Buddy Police headquarters with Baku and Kuguru accompanying him while Tetsuya had to go to the filming studio for rehearsal that day. Though they weren’t expecting to see a police car right in front of their school and in the driver’s seat a particular blue haired officer. 

“Tasuku-senpai!” Despite his initial surprise Gao eagerly bounded over to the car to speak to his good friend. 

“Gao-kun! It’s good to see you again.” Tasuku had a pleasant smile on his face as the younger boy bounded up to him with a smile just as big. Although he was here on official business, he couldn’t help but to feel happy about seeing him again since the Yamigeddo incident. 

“You usually don’t come up to the Academy unless you’re Buddyfighting. Did something happen or are you really here up for one?” Grinning and motioning to Siegfried and his own Core Deck case, he grinned even wider. “I just got another Buddy last night! So we could always go for a match!” 

“Last night?” That was around the same time as that high energy signature that took out the entire Control Room for a few minutes from the disarray. No, he couldn’t have...

“Gao-kun....how did you meet your new Buddy?” From Kuguru’s reaction, the blue haired teen had a unfortunate inkling. 

“I summoned him! I guess I got a little impatient trying to get a Buddy Rare so decided to try my luck with a different method.” He blinked in confusion when Tasuku shook his head in contempt. How could one’s luck be so circumstantial? 

With a sigh, he shook his head and opened the door of the police car. 

“You we’re heading to the Buddy Police Headquarters right? I’ll take you there. There’s not enough space so you’ll have to sit in the back.” He felt bad tricking his friend like this, but if he was the actual cause of what happened last night-

Then Tasuku Ryuenji was going to have to arrest him.


	5. Card 4: Registration (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander I confirmed his suspicions and interrogated Gao about the danger he’s put himself in.

Card 5: Registration (Part 3)

The drive to the headquarters was awkward due to Tasuku having to drive properly and the fact that the three 6th graders were squished in the back of the police car. Kuguru was the quietest out of all of them from the knowledge of what was going to happen. They broke the law- an unspoken one, but a law nonetheless. Gao was a civilian in the world of Magecraft with a very high potential to be a Magus if he so wanted to. But that wasn’t a life that was pleasant for anyone, especially a child. If they wanted to they could ‘legally’ take him into custody and either rip out of Magic Circuits or put a Sealing Designation on him. 

She didn’t realize her own panic until a rough hand was placed on top of her own that she managed to snap out of it. 

“Kuguru, you alright? You’ve been quiet the entire time.” Baku looked at her with a concerned look on his face, clearly worried for his friend. Not even the end of the world shook her up as much as what was happening right now and that was unnerving. Even Gao, whose excitement overrode a lot of his decisions looked worried about the purple haired girl. 

“I’m fine- no, I will be fine eventually. Commander I is a very understanding man so he won’t do anything risky.” Kuguru carefully spoke, calming down if only for a little for the sake of her friends. Even if the Mages’ Association tried anything, the Buddy Police would be right on top of it, ready to defend the innocent or not so if for the sake of a fair trial. And if they tried anything, then he wouldn’t be alone on the run at least. 

For what felt like an eternity before, the car finally pulled up to the headquarters. All four of them got out and carefully walked inside before Gao was taken to a separate room to fill out his reapplication. The place where they took him to was different though, instead of just being given the documents he was guided to a interrogation station and even odder was that they told Siegfried to not go into Spirit Form. Before he could ask anything, a familiar pudgy man walked into the room with a stern look on his face. 

“Commander I-San?” Gao felt a bit of sweat bead up on his brow, he knew how the man was after working with him for six months and that he was well known to be serious when the situation called for it. With a wave he dismissed the other officers and all that was left was the three of them as he sat in the opposite chair. Commander I looked tired even with his glasses blocking his eyes, almost as if he hasn’t slept in a few days and leaned onto the table. 

“Mikado-Kun, do you know why you are here in the Interrogation room at this current moment?” The question surprised Gao. He really didn’t know why he was here at the moment. 

“Not really? Does it have something to do with my Buddy?” 

“Not just your Buddy Mikado-Kun, but in the way you summoned him.” Sighing as if preparing to speak of a heavy topic. “Your ‘Buddy’ is a Heroic Spirit, summoned from the Throne of Heroes. They aren’t supposed to be qualified as Buddy Monsters because the majority of them are contracted to Gaia itself or have too much Mana consumption for an average person to account for. This ritual is supposed to be top secret information that only the higher ups know so tell me how you found out.” The fact that he didn’t yell once put Gao on edge even more, to the point his pants were getting wrinkled from how roughly his hands clenched down. Was this what Kuguru was worried about? These questions? 

“I....” Golden Yellow eyes looked down before looking back up with determination. “I found it in a book I borrowed from Sengoku Academy when we went to find Kiri. I took it back with me and decided to try it out, but the book got destroyed during the fight with Yamigeddo. I ended up using some blood that Obaa-San had set aside for dinner and a bit of my own for the ritual. It was my idea, so don’t punish Baku or Kuguru.” Gao was lying through his teeth, but there was no way he was putting his friends in danger! 

What made it worse was that Commander I knew he was lying, the pause made it all the more likely. But when he looked into the eyes of his former officer he saw a child- a child that was reckless, stupid, and had too big of a heart for having to fight all the evils of the world with just guts and a ridiculous passion. Yet without all that, just who would Gao Mikado be? Pinching the bridge of his nose, I sighed. He looked at Saber, off to the side but still taut if anything harmful was to be attempted to his Master. If maybe...... This was a extremely stupid idea. 

“Mikado-Kun, I have one condition if you want to keep Saber- under any circumstance you see someone with a Command Spell with them and another Servant, RUN. They are not and will not be looking for a Buddyfight. If there’s even a inkling that the Holy Grail is here then they will try with everything be it good or evil to get it.” Those Magi aren’t so kind that they’d let a child go, he’d be one of the many victims of the War if it happened. 

“Unfortunately due to the nature of your Servant you will have to be put on observation for now, which will be instituted by Tasuku Ryuenji. Once proven that Saber will not attempt to turn on or kill you then you’ll be free to go. “ With this, Gao shook his head and pointed to Siegfried. 

“You don’t have to worry about that Commander! I can just tell....Siegfried isn’t a bad person.” He grinned widely. “I know it, I bet my title as the Mighty Sun Fighter on it!” 

This kid...Commander I just chuckled in defeat and handed over the reapplication papers to the Fighter, letting him fill them out while conducting a seminar of the Throne of Heroes and Magus in general. He just hoped that this wouldn’t bring bad fortune to the boy and Cho-Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while! Honestly I don’t know if I got Commander I’s personality right since his appearances are mostly in the 1st Season.


	6. Card 5: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gao goes home and gets caught by his mom without Siegfried, resulting in him introducing his family and getting extra training (lol).

Card 6: Family 

After getting out of custody and being escorted back home by Tasuku, Gao managed to let out a sigh of relief once all that adrenaline was over. What was next however was the toughest part, introducing Siegfried to his family and explaining why he was in police custody for the past four hours after he was supposed to head home from school. There was no way he could lie about it either because Tasuku’s frequent visits would be easily noticed and wasn’t at good at lying as he liked to believe, and Gao‘s body language was too easy to read.

“Master, it would be easier to keep me in Spirit form if you are worried about the state of your decision.” Siegfried spoke up as he walked slightly behind the Fighter. 

“I told you you don’t have to call me Master! We’re Buddies, Buddies!” Gao went to smack him on the back, but was left with air as the Saber swiftly moved away from his hand. 

Finally walking up to the gate of his house, he gulped in anticipation while checking his phone. It read 9:30pm. Steeling himself, the buddyfighter went to open the door with his keys when the door flew open to a VERY angry Mother. 

“K-Kaa-San....” 

“Gao, why did I get a call saying that you were in police custody?” Her voice was not one of playing around and Gao laughed nervously. Before he could say anything, Siegfried approached behind him with a serious expression on his face. 

“Allow me to intervene ma’am, but Master....Gao was attempting to have me registered as his ‘Partner’ but the process took up more time than expected. I am sorry that I took so long to return your son home.” She looked almost surprised with Siegfried’s response as he bowed in apology. 

“Registering as his partner, you mean his Buddy right?” The look her eyes demanded a answer but were steadily lowering their angered heat. 

“That is correct. I am....a Dragon World monster that came to search for a Buddy to make a contract with and Gao helped me out without asking for anything even when I was in trouble. The Buddy Police got involved but were able to resolve the situation before it got to the press.” Siegfried finished while bowing his head once more. 

Tapping her fingers against her arm, Suzumi looked into the eyes of her son and his ‘Buddy’. Normally when Gao lies he would look off to the side as if guilty and mess with the bandages on his arms, and while they were darker than normal he didn’t look away from her. He was really adamant about this then. At that point she really couldn’t help but to laugh inwardly- he really was so much like her with that stubborn determination. 

And besides, maybe with this new buddy he won’t be as lonely anymore. 

Outwardly, Suzumi sighed and opened the door to their house. “Alright, but in return we’re going to be extra training tonight, got it?” Gao groaned at the response but eagerly walked into his home. Turning around to enter as well, she glanced at the Saber who was still standing there. “Well, are you coming in Siegfried?” He was surprised at being acknowledged but nonetheless complied. 

The next hour was spent introducing the white-haired Buddy to the rest of the family; Hana, Gao little sister who was shocked at how tall he was, his father who asked questions about who he was and how they met, and his Grandmother who just sat silently but did chuckle while making more food for the extended family. He was confused over being treated so normally in comparison to his last two experiences and really didn’t know how to react and glanced at his Master....Buddy, but instead was greeted with a smile as bright as the sun itself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second series and technically takes place before “Some Bets are Worth Losing”. Since this is right after the events of 100, there will be a lot of canon divergence- though I just wanted to write cute Siegfried/Gao friendship stories.


End file.
